


wine-filled kisses

by goldenlavender (Forestgreengirl)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Childhood Stories, Drinking & Talking, Drunk confessions, First Kiss, Fox gets existential, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Thorn is Happy to provide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/goldenlavender
Summary: Somewhere along the line Commander Thorn had become Fox’s best friend, and further down that line; he became Fox’s boyfriend.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Thorn, CC-1010 | Fox/Thorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	wine-filled kisses

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @nadiavandyne for the base prompt !!! go check out their work, it makes me cry

Fox loves the Guard, honestly he does. He’s only been their Commander for a few days, but he already knows this is where he’s meant to be, he wonders if one day the Guard could become his home  _ (but home has never been a place, and his home has always been with his brothers.)  _

It doesn’t hit Fox until he’s sitting in his ‘office’, more of an almost empty room that the Chancellor had given him to complete the needed paperwork; it doesn’t hit him how alone he is here until he’s sitting in the wooden-backed chair, staring at the forms in front of him, and hating how quiet it is. 

He finds himself missing his batch mates more than anything, missing the noise between them, even if most of it was Cody and Wolffe punching each other over  _ something;  _ you wouldn’t think those two even liked each other if you didn’t know them. In comparison; The Guard just seemed to  _ quiet.  _

“Commander Fox! Sir!” A voice piped up from the doorway, a mix of hesitant and formal, interrupting Fox’s quickly deteriorating thoughts, which is honestly probably for the best. He didn’t even have any alcohol; now was  _ not  _ the time to get existential. 

Fox glances up, honestly not sure who he was talking to, the trooper wore Guard armour, so he was one of Fox’s men, but past that? He had no idea; he was just hoping that the trooper wasn’t here to tell them that they had another prison outbreak. It would  _ really  _ mess up his schedule. 

“Yes, Hi. What do you need, trooper-?” Fox trails off, hoping both that his voice didn't actually sound as tired as Fox was hearing it, and that the trooper knew what social cues were enough to tell him his name, if he had one at least. 

“Thorn, sir! Commander Thorn!” And oh  _ kriff.  _ He remembers who this is now. 

Thorn was one of the other CC’s that Fox knew, they weren’t close, but their batches trained together occasionally; Fox used to get paired with Thorn whenever Jango decided that they had to train with someone other than his batchmates. (Fox has  _ vivid  _ memories of Thorn slamming him into the floor during sparring, and Fox’s yelp that accompanied it; it wasn’t something he had lived down yet) 

“Right you must be my other Commander, welcome to the Guard; now, did you need something?” Fox asked, standing up slowly from his seat, ignoring the way his ankle twinged uncomfortably; getting thrown at a wall tended to screw with your joints. 

“Right! The Chancellor asked me to bring this flimsiwork for you, said it was urgent?” Thorn responds, holding the flimsiwork out towards Fox, who in turn threw a despairing look towards the already large stack of flimsiwork on his desk.

He takes the flimsi from Thorns hands, hoping that the other Commander hadn’t picked up on his growing horror at the sight of it, though the amusement in Thorns eyes showed that he  _ absolutely  _ knew what Fox was thinking. 

“Thanks Commander, I have to get through this I suppose, I will see you after our duties.” 

Thorn casually gave him a half-salute in response, before thankfully, exiting the room; closing the door behind him with a click

Fox sunk down into the seat again with a sign, internally groaning at how  _ long  _ this was going to take him. 

_ Kark,  _ he hated the Senate sometimes.

  
  


**_____**

  
  


**“** -and  _ somehow,  _ Cody ends up on the  _ roof _ of one of the buildings, and none of us can get him down, and he won’t just  _ jump.”  _

“Really? How did he get down then?” 

“Jango had to grab one of his kriffing- uh- floaty things and get him down.”

“Jetpacks?”

“That’s the bitch.” Fox knows for a fact that if Cody ever knew that he had told that story, Fox would be getting wrestled and probably punched; it was something that Fox still didn’t let Cody live down.

Call it payback.

“That is  _ hilarious,  _ and I’m definitely using it against Commander Cody sometime. I’m pretty sure I’ve actually seen Stone get stuck on a roof once.”

“ _ Really?”  _ Fox will take any and every opportunity to get blackmail on his  _ Vode,  _ he finds it funny to drop it on them suddenly and watch the panic rise.

Thorn laughs, a sound that somehow manages to make Fox feel better; it’s strange honestly, nobody else has managed to make him feel like that before. 

Oh yeah it was  _ hysterical,  _ I didn’t stop laughing at him for weeks. And I’m also cutting you off.” Thorn says amused, grabbing the 3/4th empty bottle of wine out of Fox’s hands.

_ “Give me back my wine Thorn”  _ Fox hissed at the other Commander, leaning forward to swipe it off of the other man.

Thorn did  _ not  _ give it back, instead choosing to stick it behind him with a slight grin, much to Fox’s disgust.

“Somehow, sir, I think you’ve had enough.” Thorn laughs back at him, taking a gulp of the wine anyway, and  _ wow,  _ that man was a  _ heathen,  _ who apparently didn’t know how to drink wine properly.

“Excuse you, I’m going to have you arrested for that.” It’s all talk, Fox would be miserable without Thorn around, the Commander had somehow become one of Fox’s closest friends in such a  _ short  _ amount of time; and Thorn knows it too.

“No you’re won’t; who else will sneak you caf when Kelp bans you from it.” 

He has a point.

“You know I could just reach behind you and get the wine myself right?” Thorn may have a wider frame, but Fox grew up with Cody and Wolffe, he’s learnt how to get around.

Fox reaches forward suddenly, but he must be drunker than he realises, and all he does is tip them both over, the wine bottle rolling away into a corner. 

It’s not until Thorn coughs underneath him, that Fox looks down, becoming  _ painfully  _ aware of how they’re laying; particularly, how Fox is laying  _ on top of  _ Thorn. 

Without thinking about it, and he’ll definitely blame it on the alcohol and not that he’s wanted to do this for so  _ long;  _ Fox leans forward, pressing a frenzied and also mildly panicked kiss to Thorns lips before getting the  _ kriff off him,  _ moving to sit back in his original position. 

Thorn takes a moment, laying on the ground for just a few seconds too long; it makes Fox more nervous than anything, and the Commander gets ready to  _ bolt. _

But then Thorn is sitting up in a rush, and Fox almost genuinely  _ jumps  _ when Thorn presses another, gentler kiss to his lips.

The first thing he can think of is  _ wow, he’s a really good kisser.  _ The second thing being  _ he's just kissed Thorn, and Thorn is kissing back.  _

They both pull back after a moment, resting their heads together; and Fox isn’t sure whether the heat on his cheeks is from the alcohol, or from actually having finally kissed Thorn. 

“So-“ Thorn starts, before Fox hurriedly cuts him off.

“I’m so sorry, Commander; that was completely inappropriate.” 

“ _ Fox,  _ it’s okay; I uh- I didn’t mind.”

“ _ Oh.” _

Thorn laughs, throwing his head back slightly, and Fox is once again amazed by his best friend- boyfriend? He’s not sure. 

“So- us? Want to give it a go?”

“Sure, why not.”

There’s a moment of peaceful silence between them and then-

“I still want my wine back Thorn.”

“ _ No.”  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!!! I,, love the boys so much and that is THAT
> 
> clone wars discord if you wanna come vibe!!!: https://discord.gg/355Aqrm


End file.
